vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Issanna
|- |- class ="toprow" | Motto | "In God we trust." |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Capital | Avastine |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Cities | Nadirah, Elyburg, Boltonburg, Damasinian |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Population | 1,566,603 |- class ="mergedtoprow" | Governor | Lord Francisco Di Morcanberg |- class ="mergedtoprow" |- |} Saint Issanna is a province of the United Federal Kingdom of St. Samuel, with a population of 1,566,603. The province is located in eastern St. Samuel and bordered by Saint Elysium and Minbarrium to the north, Angliyaa to the east, Correana to the south and Saint Dominicus to the west. The admistrative capital of the emirate is Avastine. History The Makia tribe are the first recorded inhabitants of the region dating back to around 4000BP. The Makia tribe were a nomadic group made of up of thousands of smaller clans. The Makian War was fought in 3925BP between four of the dominant clans. It was the Nessian clan, supported by the City state of Correana, that prevailed in the war and came to rule the Makian peoples. In 3922BP, the Makian state, became a protectorate of the city state of Correana. At this time, the Makians were still a nomadic tribal people, with only a handful of permenant villages. The city of Nessa-Isetkis was founded around 3850BP. The city, originally a major summer camp for the Makian tribes, became an important trade centre for the Makian people. Founded on the River Holdantine, a number of stone and wooden structures were constructed by Correanian traders. This led to a bigger degree of permenant residence and a number of Makian tribes came to stay Nessa-Isetkis. At it's height, in 1050BP, the population of Nessa-Isetkis was around 250,000. The city of Avastine was founded around 1100BP, by Cruisian missionaries. It was Veronian Issanna, who originally founded the Avastine Chapel in 1503BP, one of the earliest Cruisian chapels in St. Samuel. By 1100BP the city out grown around the chapel, many flocking to the location, where it was seen as a safe haven for Cruisian converts. The growth of the city owes much to the Knights of Cruis, who made Avastine a base in the region. Thanks to these early Cruisian Knights, Cruisian traders and merchants flourished with the protection of the Order. The Knights of Cruis funded much of the construction of the Avastine walls, which kept the city safe during the Mounist Wars. Around 1090BP, Mounism spread to Makia. Mounism was quickly adopted by the Makian people, who had previously worshiped there own gods. In 1053BP, Mutassa became an Emirate of the Caliph of North-East Samuelonia, which was a religous union, but remaining a territory of Samuelonia. During the first Mounist War of Samuelonia between 1048BP and 1042BP, Makia fought for the Caliphate of North-East Samuelonia. The Mounist Emirates were defeated in the war and Makia saw it's leaders punished by King Julius II, who sent garrisons to all of the Makian cities. In 1027BP, King Septimus I passed a law, making the worshiping of Mounism illegal. This was a catalyst for the second Mounist War of Samuelonia, which thousands of Makian's took up arms to fight under the banner of Moun. Makia was also heavily involved in the third Mounist War of Samuelonia, during 1001BP and 994BP, which resulted in independence for the North-East Samuelonia Emirates. In 899BP Muhtassa and Makia saw large scale civil unrest between the Mounist and Cruisian citizens. This led to the fourth Mounist War of Samuelonia. After a 14 year long war, Muhtassa and Makia became the New Cruisian Kingdom, with Makia becoming known as Saint Issanna and Muhtassa becoming known as Saint Elysium. At the end of the fourth Mounist War of Samuelonia, the former major Crusader encampments, which had grown into large Cruisian refugee camps, became major cities in the province. These encampents laid rise to the cities of Elyburg, Boltonburg, Haffenbridge and Knightsbridge. At the dawn of the New Cruisian Kingdom, Avastine was made the capital. Saint Issanna remained a province of of the until the invasion of the Uestadenia Empire in 587BP. Geography Saint Issanna is located in eastern St. Samuel and is bordered by Saint Elysium and Minbarrium to the north, Angliyaa to the east, Correana to the south and Saint Dominicus to the west. Eastern Saint Issana is predominatly mountainous and rugged, with Mount Hillier being the highest point of the province at 1344 metres. The Dominine Spring is the source of the River Holdantine which flows through Saint Issanna, south into the Correana province. Major Towns * Avastine 523,000 * Nadirah 72,000 * Elyburg 238,000 * Boltonburg 283,000 * Damasinian 96,000 * Knightsbridge 181,000 * Haffenbridge 75,000 * Medina 43,000 * Nessa-Isetkis 38,000 * Cabira 11,000 * Intisar 6,000 Population 1,566,603 Religion Cruisianity - 90% Mounist - 9% Other - 1% Category:St. Samuel